


growing up (won't bring us down)

by sinoshi



Series: Sinoshi's #SeungchanBahagia2020 entries [3]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinoshi/pseuds/sinoshi
Summary: Menurut Seungwoo dan Byungchan, anak perempuan mereka tumbuh terlalu cepat.Tiba-tiba saja, anak perempuan mereka itu sudah bersiap-siap untuk keluar dari rumah dan menjelajahi dunia dengan kedua kakinya sendiri.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Series: Sinoshi's #SeungchanBahagia2020 entries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631302
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	growing up (won't bring us down)

**Author's Note:**

> scb2020 march entry TURN UP
> 
> guys pengakuan sebelum kalian baca, pls let it be known i wrote the last half of this under the influence dan ngepost ini juga. definitely belom 100% sober so kalo ada anything weird please excuse me.
> 
> also!!! jangan tanya kenapa anaknya minju izone honestly i just pulled names out of a hat.
> 
> terusss wooya&achan panggilannya biar kayak anak jaman now. anak jaman now udah jarang banget yang ortunya mau dipanggil dengan panggilan konvensional udah aneh2 banget??? imagine my shock waktu tau varian panggilan nama buat orang tua jaman sekarang for the sake of uniqueness! i, for one, am a basic bitch jadi panggilannya Wooya sama Achan (short for Ayah Byungchan DO NOT JUDGE MY LACK OF CREATIVITY)
> 
> terus juga ini time jump gitu tiap cut i hope ur not confused bcs my drunk ass was maybe it'll be better if i'm sober
> 
> also sorry kalo formatting aneh idk dude i can't fix it tunggu besok atau lusa kalo udah waras
> 
> thanks for reading i'll prob regret this in the morning

**TO BUY LIST:**

  * _Sweater atau hoodie tebel (yang ada kupluknya lebih oke)_
  * Kaos kaki tebel
  * _Coat (pengennya sih trench coat hehe)_
  * _Rain coat…?_


  * Beanie
  * Scarf
  * Sarung tangan (yang bisa touch screen)
  * Celana _jeans_ warna item (ternyata aku nggak punya)
  * _Ripped jeans warna biru_
  * Baju formal (blazer, kemeja, celana bahan/rok?)
  * _Heels yang depannya ketutup_
  * Beha sama celana dalem yang baru 3 set _(just in case_ di sana ternyata mahal, biar tahan lama)
  * Adaptor colokan buat laptop sama charger hape



Seungwoo menatap _list_ itu dengan heran.

“Kok banyak?” Tanyanya.

Anak gadisnya, Minju, hanya menyengir manja. Seungwoo tau dia nggak akan pernah bisa menang sama anak perempuan satu-satunya ini, jadi dia cuma menghela nafas sambil tersenyum.

Bulan depan, anak satu-satunya ini akan berangkat kuliah ke Swedia. Takut? Tentu saja Seungwoo takut. Sementara Minju terlihat senang-senang saja karena dia akan bebas dari kedua ayahnya yang _overprotective_ ini. Tapi Seungwoo yang paling, paling takut kehilangan anaknya ini, nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa karena Minju _looks so excited to be out there and exploring on her own._

“Ini ada beberapa yang bisa beli aja di sana,” Byungchan menarik list kertas yang diberikan Minju itu dari tangan Seungwoo. “Nih, baju-baju dingin kamu bawa yang ada aja dulu dari sini. Di sana lebih murah dan lebih cantik-cantik. Kamu beli di sana aja, itung-itung ngurangin bagasi.”

“Ih, Achan,” Minju cemberut. “Nanti uang aku abis! Nggak bisa beli barang-barang buat di _dorm,_ dong!”

“Ya pinter-pinternya kamu cari yang murah. Beli second kan gak apa kalo baju, tinggal dicuci,” Byungchan melipat list itu, lalu mengantonginya. “Terus? Kenapa kamu butuh daleman baru? Terakhir beli kamu kapan sih?”

Sebenernya, hal-hal yang paling sulit bagi Seungwoo dan Byungchan adalah hal-hal seperti ini: _girl things._ Pertama kali Minju puber, _had her period,_ Seungwoo dan Byungchan bingung sebingung-bingungnya. Untungnya ada kakak perempuan Seungwoo, Mbak Sunhwa, yang ngajarin Minju hal-hal kayak gini. Tapi tetep aja, perasaan bersalah karena nggak ngerti dan nggak bisa ngerasain apa yang Minju rasain kalo dia lagi bingung dengan hal-hal yang menyangkut tubuh perempuan kayak gini, nggak bisa ilang. Untuk Seungwoo, seenggaknya.

“Terakhir 3 bulan yang lalu sih, tapi kan aku butuh yang baru buat di sana!” Minju cemberut.

Byungchan menatap Seungwoo. Seungwoo juga bingung—nggak tau beneran butuh apa nggak, tapi Seungwoo pasti bakal beliin _anyways_ karena dia lemah.

“Oke…” Jawab Seungwoo. “Nanti ya. _Weekend_ kita jalan-jalan beli barang kamu.”

_“Yes!”_ Minju tersenyum lebar. “Makasih Achan, Wooya!”

Seungwoo tersenyum. Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil senyum juga.

—

Seungwoo ingat jelas hari pertama ia dan Byungchan bertemu Minju.

Suatu hari, saudara jauh Byungchan (yang sangat, sangat jauh sampai Byungchan pun nggak tahu dia siapa dari mana, hubungan darah dengan siapa) mendatangi rumah orang tua Byungchan. Berencana menitipkan seorang anak perempuan umur 5 tahun untuk disekolahkan di ibu kota. Ibu anak itu bilang, ia akan mengirimkan sedikit uang setiap bulannya untuk membantu membiayai anak itu, asalkan anak itu bisa tetap tinggal dan sekolah di ibu kota.

Awalnya, orang tua Byungchan menolak. Siapa yang akan mengurus anak itu? Mereka sudah terlalu tua. Tetapi Byungchan, dengan hati malaikatnya (menurut ibu), memutuskan dia dan Seungwoo akan mengasuh anak itu selama di ibu kota. Bahkan Byungchan berhasil membuat Seungwoo setuju kalau mereka berdua akan membiayai sekolah anak itu sampai lulus SMA.

Semua karena Seungwoo langsung jatuh cinta pertama kali melihat Minju kecil. Pipi tembem, mata bulat dan cantik, rambut coklat tua lurus sebahu, dress lusuh berwarna biru muda—Seungwoo masih ingat jelas seperti apa Minju hari itu. Byungchan menggandeng anak itu masuk ke apartemen kecil mereka dengan senyum lebar yang menunjukkan lesung pipitnya. Hati Seungwoo menghangat melihat gambar sempurna di hadapannya: _his husband of 3 years, and their 5 year old ‘daughter’._ Seungwoo nggak akan bohong—matanya langsung panas dan berair begitu ia melihat kedua orang itu masuk ke apartemen.

Tapi Minju menangis begitu masuk unit apartemen mereka. Minju kecil takut ketinggian. Tentu saja dia belum pernah naik lift, dibawa ke lantai 32, dan melihat seluruh kota terpampang jelas di jendela besar ruang tamu apartemen Seungwoo dan Byungchan. Minju kecil dulu terbiasa dengan perkampungan—dimanapun kampungnya dulu, karena Byungchan nggak nanya dan sampai sekarang dia pun nggak tahu—dan hidup di atas tanah, bukan di gedung-gedung pencakar langit seperti ini.

Wajah Byungchan berubah panik. Ia menggendong Minju, lalu mencoba menenangkannya dengan mengajaknya berbicara dan mengelus rambutnya. Lalu, ia menatap Seungwoo dan berkata,

“Kak, beresin barangnya Minju dong… Taro aja di kamarnya,” dengan suara pelan yang entah bagaimana masih terdengar oleh Seungwoo di atas tangisan kencang Minju. Seungwoo berhenti sejenak di hadapan Byungchan dan Minju—yang sedang menghadap sebuah lukisan vas bunga di dinding persis di atas meja makan—lalu mengelus kepala Minju pelan sambil tersenyum. Minju menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Byungchan, masih menangis, yang membuat Seungwoo sedikit sedih.

Barang Minju tidak banyak. Hanya 1 _duffel bag_ kecil berisi baju-baju, dan 1 tas ransel kecil tipis berisi dokumen-dokumen penting Minju. Tas ranselnya sudah bolong di beberapa bagian. Saat Seungwoo menaruh kedua tas itu di kamar tamu, ia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran dan membuka _duffel bag_ itu—curiga pakaian yang ada di dalamnya banyak yang sudah tidak layak pakai atau bahkan tidak cocok ukurannya, karena _dress_ yang dipakai Minju sekarang juga kelihatan seperti itu. Benar saja, yang pertama ia lihat ketika membuka tasnya, adalah _sweater_ yang kelihatannya bekas milik anak umur 9 atau 10 tahun. Besar, walaupun masih bersih. Tapi Minju nggak mungkin pakai baju ini sekarang—badan Minju masih terlalu kecil, dan dia akan tenggelam di dalam _sweater_ ini.

Seungwoo menghela nafas. Saudara Byungchan yang entah darimana munculnya itu, selama ini bagaimana mengurus Minju? Apakah Minju dapat nutrisi yang cukup? Mereka pasti mencari bantuan kesini karena sudah tidak mampu menghidupi Minju—Seungwoo belum pernah melihat orang-orang ini (sampai sekarang, Seungwoo belum pernah melihat orang tua kandung Minju), tapi rasanya ia ingin memarahi mereka. Pasti bukan hanya karena masalah “sekolah di ibu kota”, Seungwoo yakin itu.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, kontak dengan orang tua kandung Minju terputus. Ibu Byungchan mengutus salah satu saudara dekat Byungchan untuk mencari kabar tentang mereka ke desa. Mereka kembali tanpa hasil. Minju benar-benar ditinggal sendiri.

Orang-orang itu menghilang, meninggalkan Minju dengan Seungwoo dan Byungchan.

—

“Achan!” Minju memanggil Byungchan dari dalam toko.

Hari ini, sesuai janji Seungwoo, mereka pergi ke mall. Mencari kebutuhan Minju sebelum ia berangkat ke Swedia. Yang pertama Minju tuju setelah masuk ke mall adalah toko dalaman.

Jadi Byungchan dan Seungwoo, seperti biasa, menunggu di luar toko (karena Minju nggak pernah mau ditemani di toko dalaman).

“Udah?” Byungchan mendekati Minju sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya, siap memberikan kartu debit-nya ke Minju (Minju hafal pin ATM kedua orang tuanya. Seungwoo dan Byungchan beruntung Minju tidak pernah menyalahgunakan pengetahuan ini), namun Minju menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Belum. Hehe. Wooya, sini juga!” Seungwoo mendekat, berdiri di sebelah Byungchan dengan satu alis naik.

Lalu, Minju menunjuk 2 pasang beha _sporty—_ memang Minju senang dengan _style_ yang seperti ini. _Byungchan would know,_ dia yang mencuci baju di rumah (semenjak kejadian laundry tertukar, Byungchan nggak percaya lagi sama laundry apartemen mereka). “Bagusan yang mana? Aku daritadi galau banget, soalnya yang ini warna _navy,_ tapi yang ini putih dan aku nggak punya beha putih!”

Byungchan dan Seungwoo hanya menatap satu sama lain.

—

Dulu, waktu Minju masih berumur 12 atau 13 tahun, tiba-tiba dia suka membaca. Sebelumnya, Minju nggak pernah mau menyentuh buku—buku apapun itu. Buku komik, buku anak-anak yang lebih banyak gambarnya daripada tulisannya, buku novel, satupun dia nggak tertarik. Jadi, Seungwoo berasumsi hobinya ada di tempat lain, walaupun sampai umur 12, Seungwoo masih belum tahu _apa_ yang sesungguhnya digemari anak perempuannya ini.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja, suatu hari, Minju jadi suka membaca.

Tentu saja Seungwoo senang. Ini hobi yang bagus menurutnya. Byungchan juga dengan senang hati membawakan buku-buku komik rental dari tempat rental buku di lobi kantornya, yang dihabiskan oleh Minju dalam sekejap.

Tapi Minju ingin membaca dalam bahasa lain, jadi Seungwoo dan Byungchan membawanya ke toko buku impor milik sahabat mereka—Sejin.

Toko Sejin ada di dalam pasar. Tokonya kecil, dan dihimpit toko-toko pakaian impor murah (baca: barang-barang _reject_ pabrik, bukan benar-benar impor). Dindingnya putih, lampunya terang—ini yang membuatnya _stand out_ diantara toko-toko baju yang ada di lorong pasar ini, dengan dinding-dinding mereka yang berwarna gelap dan pencahayaan yang kurang. Rak-rak bukunya yang terbuat dari kayu, walau sudah tua, tetap bersih dan terawat. Barang antik, kata Sejin. Seungwoo nggak begitu mengerti, tapi dia rasa ini salah satu contoh hasil tangan ajaib Sejin. Semua barang yang dia sentuh pasti terlihat bagus dan menarik—ini yang membuat Byungchan berkali-kali membeli dekor dan barang lain dari Sejin. Sejin mampu menyulap apapun menjadi kembali menarik.

Begitu Minju menginjakkan kaki ke dalam toko ini, matanya berbinar.

Seungwoo ikut merasakan bahagia ketika Minju tersenyum senang sambil menyentuh satu-satu punggung buku yang ada di rak buku fiksi. Dengan senyum cerahnya, Minju mengambil dua buku, lalu menghadap Seungwoo dan berkata,

“Wooya, mendingan yang mana? Aku penasaran sama cerita yang ini,” Minju mengangkat buku di tangan kanannya, “tapi kata temenku yang ini—“ Minju mengangkat buku di tangan kirinya, “—juga bagus!”

Kemudian Minju kembali memperhatikan sampul dan sinopsis kedua buku itu, dengan wajah yang terlihat fokus seperti sedang berpikir keras.

“Beliin dua-duanya, dong,” Sejin tiba-tiba muncul dan menyikut Seungwoo.

“Uncle Sejin lah yang kasih gratis 1. Kan buat keponakan kesayangan,” Byungchan, yang juga muncul bareng Sejin, memberikan Sejin tatapan memelas terbaiknya. _“Look at how happy she is!”_

_“Fine,”_ Sejin berpura-pura kesal, memutar bola matanya, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa menahan senyumnya sambil melihat Minju memeluk buku-buku di tangannya.

Minju pulang dengan 6 buku hari itu (3 _of which,_ diberikan secara gratis oleh Sejin).

—

“Gini nih, biar nggak dibohongin cowok!” Namjoo, dengan semangatnya, menggandeng lengan Minju, menyeretnya menuju pintu masuk bar. “Hari ini, Minju belajar minum!”

Seungwoo menepuk jidatnya. Byungchan hanya bisa pasrah di sebelah suaminya.

Namjoo memang setengah gila, menurut Byungchan. Sejak bertemu saat kuliah, Namjoo memang orang yang paling vokal dan semangat soal berbagai macam isu-isu dunia—sampai sekarang, Byungchan masih memandangnya sebagai kakak tingkat paling keren karena sangat berpegang teguh terhadap semua kepercayaannya. Salah satu kepercayaan gilanya adalah ini: bahwa semua perempuan di dunia ini harus memiliki pengetahuan soal alkohol yang luas, supaya nggak dibohongin cowok.

Begitu tahu kalau Minju akan berangkat kuliah ke luar negeri, Namjoo paling bersemangat mengajarkan Minju minum—supaya nggak dibohongin bule-bule, katanya. Seungwoo dan Byungchan terpaksa setuju karena, ya, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, lebih aman Minju belajar mabuk dengan mereka, orang tuanya, daripada anak itu mencoba-coba mabuk dengan orang-orang asing yang entah memiliki _intention_ baik atau buruk.

_Sports bar_ pilihan Namjoo ini remang-remang, layaknya _sports bar_ pada umumnya. Lampu-lampu kuning, bau asap rokok dan asap masakan dari dapur, suara musik yang kencang, serta suara percakapan dan gelak tawa bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Minju melihat sekeliling dengan mata lebar dan senyuman kagum—semua ini hal baru baginya. _That, or she’s acting innocent._ Kalaupun Minju hanya berpura-pura baru pertama kali masuk ke bar, _she’s doing a great job at acting like it._

Pada setiap Jumat malam, lantai dua _sports bar_ ini beralih fungsi menjadi lantai dansa dengan _live band_ yang, menurut Namjoo, paling asik sedunia, karena mereka tahu semua lagu-lagu yang Namjoo suka. Plus, mereka mengaransemen lagu-lagu tersebut secara unik.

Itu, dan vokalis tampan nan _flirty_ yang selalu menggoda Namjoo, menjadi alasan mengapa Namjoo sangat, _sangat_ menyukai bar ini.

“Minju pernah minum?” Tembak Namjoo langsung begitu mereka sudah duduk di meja pojokan lantai dua bar ini.

Minju terlihat berpikir sejenak. Sebelum menggelengkan kepala. “Enggak, sih… _Unless accidentally eating Achan’s liquor chocolate counts?”_

Namjoo tertawa. Setiap pulang dari luar negeri, Namjoo selalu membelikan Byungchan coklat liquor. Waktu Minju umur 15 tahun, ia pernah diam-diam memakan coklat liquor milik Byungchan yang ia tinggalkan di kulkas, lalu mengaku kalau ia tidak sengaja memakannya karena tidak tahu kalau ada liquor di dalamnya. Byungchan tahu Minju berbohong, _but he let it slip anyways._

Dia nggak percaya aja kalau Minju sekarang udah _sebesar ini_ dan nggak harus diam-diam nyolong coklat liquor Byungchan demi nyobain alkohol.

_At the end of the night,_ satu-satunya orang yang mabok adalah Namjoo. Namjoo sudah berdiri dan menari di depan panggung bersama band kesukaannya, sementara Minju berkedip pelan karena mengantuk, tidak berhenti memakan nachos yang dipesan Seungwoo 15 menit yang lalu.

“Gimana?” Byungchan menepuk pundak Minju pelan. “Suka yang mana?”

Minju hanya menunjuk segelas Bailey’s yang sudah kosong di hadapannya. “Tapi aku ngantuk sekarang.”

Seungwoo tertawa. Dulu, waktu Byungchan pertama kali minum alkohol, dia juga begini. Langsung mengantuk dan bahkan marah-marah. Rasanya baru kemarin Seungwoo menemani Byungchan mencicipi minuman alkohol pertamanya, dan sekarang disinilah mereka berdua, menemani anak mereka minum minuman beralkohol.

Kalau ada satu titik waktu yang Seungwoo paling ingat dimana dia merasa bahwa waktu berjalan terlalu cepat, ini mungkin salah satunya.

—

Di suatu waktu, jauh sebelum Minju benar-benar paham caranya berdandan dan menggunakan make up, Minju pernah minta dibelikan lipstik.

Pada saat itu, dia melihat teman sekelasnya—dan Seungwoo masih ingat jelas nama teman sekelasnya itu—memakai lipstik saat mereka sedang pergi ke mall. Jadi, suatu hari, setelah mereka bertiga selesai makan malam keluarga bulanan di mall, Minju menarik Seungwoo dan Byungchan ke toko kosmetik, lalu berkata, “Aku mau beli lipstik.”

“Sekarang?” Adalah pertanyaan pertama yang keluar dari mulut Seungwoo. Minju mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban. “Kamu yakin?”

“Nggak mau nunggu nanti jalan-jalan sama Kak Sunhwa, atau gimana?” Tanya Byungchan. Minju hanya mengangguk.

“Ya, pokoknya mau beli aja satu. Emangnya beli lipstik sesusah itu?”

Beli lipstik nggak sesusah itu. Minju satu persatu mencoba _shade_ yang ada. Di tangan kirinya, penuh dengan bekas _swatch._ Lalu, dia menunjukkan tangan kirinya itu ke Seungwoo dan Byungchan, dan bertanya, “Yang cocok yang mana?”

Semuanya kelihatan sama saja. Byungchan sering menggunakan _tinted lip balm, sure,_ tapi dia nggak pernah mikir warnanya cocok atau enggak, dan akan kelihatan seperti apa. Dia dan Seungwoo, percaya atau tidak, bukan tipe orang yang terlalu peduli dengan make up (menurut Namjoo, ini karena mereka berdua terlahir tampan, jadi mereka merasa tidak butuh make up), jadi mereka hanya bengong melihat Minju dan warna-warna yang ada di tangannya.

_In the end,_ Minju membeli lipstik berwarna _orange._

Sekarang, lipstik itu berdiri sendiri di antara bedak salah warna dan palette _eye shadow_ yang sudah mau habis.

“Ini nggak di bawa?” Seungwoo mengambil lipstik itu dari antara make up lain yang tersisa di meja rias Minju.

“Nggak, ah,” Minju memasukkan sebuah frame foto berisi foto mereka bertiga saat wisuda SMA Minju kemarin ke dalam koper. _“I don’t like the shade.”_

Seungwoo menaikkan sebelah alis. Kemudian menaruh lipstik itu kembali di meja riasnya. Mungkin Minju nggak inget kalau itu lipstik pertamanya, tapi Seungwoo akan selalu inget karena itu salah satu momen penting baginya.

Kamar Minju tidak sekosong yang ia bayangkan. Baju-baju Minju banyak yang tersisa di lemari, semua buku-buku dan album musik miliknya juga masih tersimpan rapi. Yang benar-benar terlihat kosong hanya meja belajar dan meja rias Minju.

“Kamu beneran berangkat nggak mau ditemenin?” Seungwoo bertanya sambil beranjak untuk duduk di kasur Minju. Semakin tua, dia menemukan semakin susah baginya untuk berdiri atau duduk diam lama-lama. Ia lebih sering kram sekarang.

“Nggak usah, kan aku udah gede,” Minju cemberut, sebelum menatap Seungwoo dan mengulang perkataannya dengan lebih tegas. “Wooya, aku udah gede.”

Seungwoo tersenyum sedih. _“I wish time would just stop and you would stop growing up, too.”_

_“I can’t be 17 forever, Wooya.”_

_“I know,”_ Seungwoo menghela nafasnya. _“But you’ll always be my little girl forever.”_

—

_Seungwoo’s had his fair share of_ kenakalan remaja. Dulu, waktu dia masih SMA, setiap malam Sabtu, dia dan kedua kakak perempuannya akan mendorong mobil sedan butut Sunhwa keluar garasi dan menuju jalan raya. Sampai di jalan raya, barulah mereka akan menyalakan mesin mobil itu, lalu mereka akan pergi kemanapun angin membawa mereka malam itu. Ini salah satu memori masa remaja Seungwoo yang paling membekas sampai saat ini.

Waktu pernikahan kakak pertamanya, 2 tahun setelah pernikahan kakak keduanya, orang tua Seungwoo mengakui kalau mereka bisa mendengar setiap kali gerbang garasi dibuka dan mobil didorong keluar.

Byungchan, _on the other hand,_ baru mulai nakal saat kuliah. Kakak perempuannya tidak pernah nakal (menurut pengakuan Byungchan), maka Byungchan, yang selalu mengikuti kakaknya kemana-mana, juga tidak pernah nakal selama masih tinggal dengan keluarganya.

Byungchan ingat jelas pertama kali dia minum alkohol. Seungwoo, yang waktu itu baru menjadi pacarnya, hanya diam menemaninya sampai ia tertidur akibat mabuk. Hanya sejauh itu ‘kenakalan’ Byungchan saat remaja.

Minju, dalam aspek ini, lebih mirip Byungchan. Dia anak baik-baik. Tidak pernah mencari masalah atau keributan. Kenakalan remajanya hanya sejauh ini: waktu kelas 2 SMP, Minju menentang kebijakan sekolah soal mengikat rambut (karena Minju sangat, sangat tidak suka mengikat rambutnya), lalu mendapatkan surat peringatan dan hukuman dari sekolah.

Byungchan ingat betapa marahnya dia saat itu. Anak perempuannya, yang tidak salah apa-apa, tiba-tiba dihukum hanya karena dia menyuarakan ketidaksukaannya terhadap kebijakan sekolah yang tidak masuk akal itu.

Tapi sekarang Minju berumur 17 dan akan pergi ke luar negeri. Dia akan tinggal sendiri, tanpa keluarga, atau siapapun yang dulu mungkin mengekangnya di sini. Byungchan khawatir kalau kenakalannya akan datang telat, dan mereka tidak akan ada disana untuk mengontrol kerusakannya.

Menurut Kak Sunhwa, hanya ada beberapa pertanyaan yang harus ditanyakan untuk memastikan kalaupun—dan ini KALAUPUN—Minju melakukan sesuatu yang, _let’s say,_ kurang baik, dia tau apa konsekuensinya dan dia tau kalau dia harus tanggung jawab sendiri (yang ini, Byungchan nggak begitu yakin Seungwoo nggak akan mencoba untuk memindahkan tanggung jawabnya ke dirinya sendiri).

“Kamu tau cara pasang kondom?” Adalah pertanyaan pertama Sunhwa. Pipi Minju memerah. Seungwoo langsung menarik-narik lengan kakaknya.

_“What the hell,_ kak?”

“Ini penting,” Sunhwa mendorong Seungwoo menjauh. “Nggak semua cowok itu cowok baik-baik. Kamu harus tau cara masang kondom. Kamu harus selalu bawa kondom.”

“Kenapa harus _dia_ yang bawa? Kenapa bukan cowoknya?” Tanya Seungwoo. Sunhwa hanya memutar bola matanya.

“Nggak semua cowok itu baik. _I told you this._ Yang penting buat Minju adalah lindungi diri sendiri.”

_Minju looks like she wants to crawl in a hole and hide forever._ Ini percakapan yang cukup memalukan, tapi dia paham kenapa Aunty Sunhwa-nya bertanya seperti itu. Dia paham kenapa ini penting, walaupun dia nggak suka fakta bahwa ini penting baginya.

_“Why does she have to live in fear and not those boys?”_ Tanya Seungwoo, tapi dia sendiri tau kalau itu susah dijawab. Sunhwa hanya mengambil pisang dan kondom, lalu menaruhnya di meja depan Minju.

“Aunty praktekin dulu, ya. Habis itu kamu praktekin.”

Momen-momen seperti ini yang menyadarkan Seungwoo kalau sekarang, anaknya sudah besar. Dia dan Byungchan sudah nggak bisa lagi terus ngelindungin dia, dan sekarang Minju yang harus melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Semua orang (termasuk orang tuanya sendiri) bilang kalau nggak ada orang tua di dunia ini yang siap melepas anaknya ke dunia luar, _but it has to happen eventually._

Seungwoo merasakannya sekarang. Malam itu, sambil duduk di dapur dengan Byungchan, menguping pembicaraan Minju dan Kak Sunhwa, dia merasakannya.

Betapa nggak siapnya dia untuk ditinggal oleh Minju.

—

‘Latihan tidur berdua di rumah,’ kata Minju sore itu, sebelum dia menaiki mobil Kak Jinhee dan menuju rumah orangtua Byungchan.

‘Nginep terakhir di rumah eyang sebelum berangkat,’ katanya.

Beda dengan malam-malam lain dimana mereka berdua pergi menginap di hotel, atau ketika Minju sedang pergi menginap di tempat lain dengan sekolah atau dengan teman-temannya, malam ini terasa berbeda. Entah karena mereka tahu rumah akan terus terasa seperti ini mulai minggu depan, atau karena alasan lain.

Yang pasti, Byungchan dan Seungwoo masih duduk di ruang tamu pukul 1 pagi.

_“We should get a cat,”_ ucap Byungchan.

Seungwoo hanya bergumam.

“Mungkin rumah nggak akan sesepi ini kalo ada kucing,” tambah Byungchan, sebelum menenggak bir di hadapannya.

Kacang di piring mereka sudah hampir habis. Sebenarnya, Byungchan nggak terlalu suka kacang sebagai pendamping bir, tapi hanya ada itu di rumah. Mereka bahkan nggak berencana minum alkohol malam ini—Byungchan hanya tiba-tiba merasa membutuhkannya setelah sadar kalau rumah bakalan terasa seperti ini mulai minggu depan, _for God knows how long._

_“You wanna replace our daughter with a cat?”_ Tanya Seungwoo, dengan nada bercanda. Byungchan hanya menaikkan sebelah bahunya.

Dulu, waktu orang tua Byungchan mengirim Byungchan ke luar kota untuk kuliah, mereka mengadopsi kucing. Katanya supaya rumah nggak terlalu sepi karena nggak ada Jinhee dan Byungchan. Byungchan sempat merasa kesal, karena setiap dia pulang ke rumah, orang tuanya seringkali tidak sengaja memanggil kucing itu dengan sebutan “Chan~” atau “Kakak~”. Byungchan merasa dia digantikan posisinya oleh _kucing._

Sekarang Byungchan mengerti kenapa mereka melakukan itu.

“Sekarang aku ngerti kenapa Ibu waktu itu melihara kucing,” Byungchan memijat pelipisnya. “Padahal, kalau dulu ditinggal Minju nginep, nggak terasa sesepi ini.”

Seungwoo mengetuk kaleng birnya pelan. Satu ketuk, dua ketuk, sebelum dia menghela napas panjang. “Kamu ngerasa nggak sih, kalo waktu berjalan cepet banget?”

_Padahal rasanya baru kemarin Minju datang ke apartemen pertama kami._

“Ngerasa.”

_Padahal rasanya baru kemarin Minju manggil kami Achan dan Wooya._

“Minju udah dewasa, ya.”

_Bahkan rasanya seperti nggak sadar._

_Tiba-tiba aja, Minju udah tinggi. Tiba-tiba aja, Minju udah lulus SMA. Tiba-tiba aja, Minju bakalan ninggalin mereka._

Tiba-tiba, Seungwoo dan Byungchan kembali menjadi 2 orang.

—

Bandara pada pukul 10 malam nggak seharusnya seramai ini.

Teman-teman Minju semua ada di sini, dengan kado-kado simpel seperti buku (untuk dibaca di pesawat), frame foto, bahkan _snack_ untuk ia makan di sana nanti. Mata Minju berkaca-kaca setiap ia berpelukan dan menerima kado dari teman-temannya, tetapi dia tetap tersenyum dan menahan air matanya (Byungchan beberapa kali melihat Minju menyeka matanya dengan ujung lengan jaketnya).

Byungchan dan Seungwoo nggak lebih baik dari Minju. Sejak di parkiran tadi, dan sambil membantu Minju menggeret-geret kopernya, mereka sudah menahan air mata.

“4 tahun,” Seungwoo merangkul Minju yang duduk di antaranya dan Byungchan. “Kamu gak bakal kangen sama Wooya sama Achan?”

“Kan aku bakal balik sesekali,” Minju tersenyum. Seungwoo menahan sekuat tenaga supaya dia nggak nangis saat itu juga.

“Boarding jam berapa?” Tanya Byungchan. Minju menatap tiketnya.

“30 menit lagi.”

_“You should go now._ Nanti imigrasi rame, lagi. Belum lagi kalo gatenya ternyata jauh,” Seungwoo menepuk pundak Minju pelan, di atas _strap_ tas ransel yang ia bawa. Minju tertawa.

“Wooya ngusir aku?”

_“If it’s up to me,_ Wooya nggak akan ngebiarin kamu naik pesawat itu,” Seungwoo tersenyum. “Tapi kan kamu harus berangkat.”

_“Don’t miss us too much,”_ sambil berdiri, Byungchan memeluk Minju. Di pikirannya, hanya satu kalimat yang terus berputar: _ini terakhir kalinya meluk Minju sampai ketemu dia lagi._

_“Of course,”_ Minju memeluk balik. “Seharusnya aku yang bilang gini ke Achan sama Wooya.”

“Kadang-kadang Achan berdoa supaya waktu berhenti dan kamu nggak harus tumbuh dewasa,” Byungchan sedikit menunduk ke bawah, berbisik pada Minju. Tinggi Minju hanya sampai pundaknya. Dulu, Minju bilang dia ingin tumbuh lebih tinggi dari Achan dan Wooya-nya. Minju tertawa.

_“That’s funny._ Wooya bilang yang sama ke aku minggu lalu.”

Byungchan menghapus air matanya sebelum mundur. “Sana, peluk Wooya kamu.”

“Achan jangan nangis,” tangan Minju langsung mengusap air mata Byungchan, yang membuat Byungchan menangis semakin kencang. “Nanti aku ikutan nangis.”

“Kalo kalian nangis Wooya juga nangis,” Seungwoo ikut menghapus air mata Byungchan, lalu memeluk Minju.

“Wooya,” suara Minju sudah tertahan. Minju memang sedikit (hanya _sedikit)_ lebih dekat dengan Wooya-nya.

“Hei, Cantik,” Wooya mengelus rambut Minju. “Baik-baik ya, di sana. Jangan nakal. Belajar yang pinter.”

_“I know,_ Wooya. Wooya udah bilang ini semua waktu itu.”

Seungwoo tersenyum. “Kalo kamu inget, bagus. Berarti kamu tinggal inget terus sampe kamu pulang.”

“Wooya sama Achan bakal datengin aku kan nanti?”

_“Sure,”_ Seungwoo mengangguk. “Nanti Wooya sama Achan liburan ke sana. Janji.”

_“I should go,”_ Minju melepas pelukannya setelah beberapa saat berdiam di pelukan Seungwoo, dan melihat jam tangannya. “25 menit lagi _boarding.”_

“Kasih kabar setiap landing dan mau take off, ya,” Byungchan menepuk pundak Minju. Minju mengangguk, dan sampai situ lah salam perpisahan mereka. Minju berjalan menuju gate, melalui _security check,_ lalu menghilang tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedetikpun.

Byungchan tidak berhenti menangis selama mereka berjalan ke parkiran. Sementara, Seungwoo baru menangis begitu ia duduk di mobil dan semuanya menjadi hening (kecuali suara tangisan Byungchan). Seakan-akan keheningan itu mengkonfirmasi bahwa ya, sekarang mereka tinggal berdua. Ya, Minju akan tinggal di Swedia selama setidaknya 4 tahun.

Mulai hari ini, mereka kembali hidup berdua. Mulai hari ini, tidak akan ada suara Minju tertawa menonton video idola kesukaannya di ruang tamu. Tidak ada lagi suara Minju merengek minta makan jam 3 sore (dan _selalu_ jam 3 sore). Tidak ada lagi Minju yang akan mengganggu mereka, atau Minju yang akan rebutan kabel aux di mobil dengan Byungchan.

“Berdua lagi,” Byungchan tiba-tiba meraih tangan Seungwoo yang sedang menyeka air matanya. “Kamu belum bosen sama aku, kan?”

Seungwoo tertawa. “Aku nggak akan pernah bosen sama kamu.”

“Aku dosa nggak, kalo minta waktu berjalan lebih cepat supaya Minju cepet pulang?”

“Jadi kamu yang bosen sama aku?” Entah kenapa, ucapan Seungwoo membuat Byungchan tertawa kencang. Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi dia tidak menjawab. Seungwoo hanya menyalakan mesin mobil. Setelah 12 tahun, sekarang mereka kembali berdua.

4 tahun lagi sampai Minju pulang. Entah kenapa, di saat-saat seperti ini, waktu seakan tidak mau berjalan lebih cepat.

**Author's Note:**

> ok hey thanks for reading sorry for anything weird i'm definitely not qualified to write or post atm my spellchecker is doinf the work for me (hand gang signs emoji) scream at me on twt seungsiknet and I GOT A CC also seungsiknet send me love and hate


End file.
